October 2011
The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron! If you are serious about trick or treating, the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron is perfect for carrying and collecting your Trick or Treat Candy. It will also look great in your room! Halloween is just around the corner, which means it's time to get serious about Trick or Treating! What better way to celebrate Halloween and Trick or Treating than with the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron! But how do you get the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron? First of all, the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron is not for the faint of heart or sugar shockable. It is reserved exclusively for the most bold, the most sugar shock impervious, the most expert judge of candy taste... In short, the most serious Halloween Candy Collectors of all time!!! For the past three Halloweens, each Halloween has had a totally awesome and unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candy Collection! To get the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron all that is needed is one of each of the awesome Halloween Trick or Treat Candies that have been given out over the last three Halloweens!! Just how many awesomely unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candies are there? Only you can discover the answer! If you think you have one of each of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, go to Autumn Imports and click on the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron located next to ma'am on the counter! You can then trade these Trick or Treat Candies for the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron. If you are missing Halloween Trick or Treat Candies you will fail in your attempt to obtain the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron! Not to worry, all you have to do is go forth and trade, bargain or beg for the unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candies you are missing. Then come back to Autumn Imports and try again. Once you have all of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron can be yours and a nifty Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Pin as well! As a special bonus, after Halloween is over, you will be able to open your Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron and retrieve the Trick or Treat Candies you traded for the Cauldron. The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Cauldron will arrive in Autumn Imports on Saturday, October 1st! So be prepared to be scared! VFK Ghost Story Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 2nd, 2011 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, October 3rd, 2011. What's more fun than telling scary ghost stories, and better yet, true ghost stories? It is surprising the number of stories told about ghosts, haunting and spooky phenomenon! Ghost stories vary from pleasant experiences, and eerie encounters to downright terrifying tales. Some stories have been passed down through the centuries and are even the subject of legends and myths. On our quest today, we are going to turn down the lights, muster our courage and tell some scary ghost stories! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Lantern Holding Skeleton! VFK Ghost Story Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceTheSnowman 0:58 2. ConverseStar 0:58 3. Watsup 1:00 4. Aceiii 1:01 5. ExtremeScarySky 1:10 6. Mr.HollyWood 1:30 7. GRUMPYG 1:31 8. DuckSwimmer 1:31 9. SoapSuds 1:36 10. BellaSwanCullen 1:40 11. iamabigdisfan 1:42 12. Oh_My 1:49 13. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 1:57 14. MandM 2:04 15. Boogie_Shoes 2:10 16. NoahBloo 2:19 17. MischiefManaged 2:22 18. Shelliebean 2:25 19. hippipamanda 2:34 20. Sorasheart 2:40 21. Minnie_Me 2:40 22. iWhiteSpirit 2:49 23. PrinceLyon 2:49 24. cheshire_the_pirate 2:58 25. wildsplashstone 3:04 26. PrincessAhoy 3:09 27. Aceboy_Alex 3:10 28. dancingkayleigh 3:10 29. LionJonathan 3:10 30. MissFroggy 3:10 Halloween Furni, Rides, Costumes, Scavenger Hunts and More! Watch for all this and more as Halloween haunts its way into this spooky season! Happy Halloween - with a Western Twang! The Spectres of Halloween have a special treat in store this Halloween Season, so watch for a Ghoulish pall to fall over Western Age during the late night hours of next Saturday, October 15th. Thirteen Ghosts and the Haunted Mansion! The Victorian Mansion becomes haunted on the 13th of October! There are all new Haunting Awards for the traditional Halloween Haunted Mansion Game! Happy Halloween - Victorian Style! Victorian Age is going Halloween and it's happening tonight! Those haunting the late hours of the night will find the Spirits of Halloween have transformed the Victorian Age to a Halloween Spooktastic paradise! Ghouls, ghosts, spirits, goblins, spectres, phantoms, the dead and the undead are all welcome! Don't worry if you are a sleepy phantom, the Halloween transformation of the Victorian Age will be around till Halloween, October 31! VFK Ghost Ship Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 9th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 10th, 2011. Many tales and legends are told of mysterious ships sailing the seas manned by ghostly crews. In fact exciting stories of ghost ships have been relayed by seafaring men from ancient to modern times. Some of these tales are only superstitious stories, however others are real mysteries based in fact that remain unexplained to this day. On today's quest we are going to embark on a spooky journey into the mythical and supernatural realm of Ghost Ships! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Ghost Ship Hull Wreckage! VFK Ghost Ship Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. RUserious 1:25 2. Boogie_Shoes 1:27 3. iamabigdisfan 1:34 4. GRUMPYG 1:37 5. SoapSuds 1:39 6. Princess_SunDream 1:43 7. PirateBlue 1:54 8. alice_in_wonderland 1:54 9. SimplyAqua 2:01 10. ExtremeScarySky 2:01 11. SharkInTheWater 2:06 12. Ramsleigh 2:09 13. iTaylors 2:10 14. Tonytaco 2:15 15. FancyFaceBella 2:16 16. Minnie_Me 2:16 17. WhoopDeeDoo 2:21 18. teddybearstar 2:25 19. FireSnowDream 2:30 20. wildsplashstone 2:40 21. bubblesforlife 2:45 22. cheshire_the_pirate 2:48 23. BellaSwanCullen 2:49 24. MissFroggy 2:49 25. iTony 2:51 26. JustinFootBallFan 2:52 27. Genie 2:54 28. Sink 2:55 29. Bamabelle 2:55 30. KingOfThePirates 2:58 VFK Columbus Day Mini-Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 10th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, October 11th, 2011. Today is Columbus Day! Over a century ago, Columbus Day was first known as Discovery Day. The day recognizes and celebrates the courage to face the unknown and the spirit of exploration that inspired Christopher Columbus' 1492 expedition. This day speaks of freedom, of daring and reward, which inspires all great expeditions. Columbus Day is observed the second Monday of October every year in the U.S. to commemorate the anniversary of Christopher Columbus landing in the Americas in 1492. On today's quest, we will take a brief look at the history of Christopher Columbus! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Columbus Day 2011 Pin! VFK Canadian Thanksgiving Mini-Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 10th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, October 11th, 2011. Today is Canadian Thanksgiving! This holiday is held every year on the second Monday of October. Canadian Thanksgiving traces its origins to ancient European festivals, celebrates the bounty of a successful harvest, and gives thanks for sufficient food to survive the winter. Canadian Thanksgiving is rich in tradition and is celebrated by gathering with family and friends to enjoy a feast featuring foods from the harvest. The Canadian Parliament announced Thanksgiving to be "a day of general thanksgiving to almighty God for the bountiful harvest with which Canada has been blessed." On today's quest, we will take a brief look at the history of Canadian Thanksgiving! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Canadian Thanksgiving 2011 Pin! Frightful Friday, October 14th! What lies within the Crypt? What will the Mausoleum reveal? Now it is time for you to gaze into your crystal ball and see the future, the future that shows what the Mauseleum will reveal Friday evening! Starting at 4:00 PM Pacific (7:00 PM Eastern) send your prediction to Help! The first to discern what the Mauseleum will reveal, and sends their discenment to Help after 4:00 PM Pacific, and before 5:00 PM Pacific, will receive a pack of 10 Halloween 2011 Fluorescent Maze Blocks and a Spooky Mauseleum! All will be revealed at 5:00 PM Pacific (8:00 PM Eastern) VFK Catacomb Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 16th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 17th, 2011. There are few things that can send a creepy chill down your spine quicker than the image of skulls and bones arranged in dark, damp passageways deep beneath the ground! Catacombs, man-made underground tunnels, are located in many places around the world. These subterranean crypts serve not only their primary purpose of providing a resting place for the deceased, but have served a multitude of other purposes. Each catacomb has its own remarkable origin and story. So, on today's quest, steel your nerves, light your candle and let's head into the dark and scary realm of the world's catacombs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Halloween Skeleton Chair! VFK Catacomb Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Magical_Ace 0:43 2. AceTheSnowman 0:43 3. Aceiii 0:46 4. Mr.HollyWood 0:55 5. Watsup 0:57 6. froggybuddy 1:40 7. MandM 1:40 8. Oh_My 1:46 9. PirateRocketMonkey 1:49 10. Corneria 1:51 11. BellaSwanCullen 1:58 12. PirateBlue 2:00 13. FancyFaceBella 2:00 14. allyforever 2:37 15. HelpfulHope 2:39 16. Dreamingatmidnight 2:43 17. dancingkayleigh 2:45 18. Awesome_Claudia 2:54 19. fabmusa 2:57 20. Sorasheart 2:57 21. Aceboy_Alex 3:01 22. SimplyAqua 3:03 23. SharkInTheWater 3:04 24. astroblondie 3:10 25. PirateAce 3:15 26. Guest890117 3:19 27. Stormz 3:19 28. wildsplashstone 3:19 29. SuperKoala 3:25 30. dizdreamer 3:28 Spooktacular Halloween Furni! Spooky Party Tables and Chairs in haunting colors are guaranteed to give a dash of fun to your Halloween Party! The Spooky Party Tables and Chairs will arrive in Autumn Imports at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday October 18th! Look out for more Spooktacular Halloween Furni coming your way! Halloween Enchantment! There is only one path to obtaining this Halloween Enchantment. It lies through Sleepy Hollow and you must escape the Headless Horseman if it is to be yours. But before you best the Headless Horseman, you must first obtain the awards given when you have excelled in each of the tests of skill! Will the new Halloween Enchantment be yours? Only time will tell, but remember, time runs out when the Halloween Festivities come to an end. Spooktacular Halloween Party Supplies! Cakes, cups, plates, pies, every kind of party supply! Spooktacular Halloween Party Supplies will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, October 19th! Watch for more Spooktacular Furni fun! Spooktacular Halloween Decorations! What better way to decorate for Halloween than with Pumpkin Lights and Candy Corn Candles! Spooktacular Halloween Decorations will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, October 20th! Don't haunt around, get them while they're spooky! Spooktacular Frontier Fencing! This fearful furni addition is sure to deaden any living space, creating the perfect ambience for your ghostly guests! The Spooktacular Frontier Fencing will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, October 21st! So get ready to pick a bone! Mintie's Anniversary Maniacal Mansion! Explore the devious workings of Mintie's mind in her Anniversary Halloween Maniacal Mansion!! Mintie's gone all out this year and acquired (from some meddling kids) the spookiest of spooky estates! Mintie has been hard at work renovating the dark passageways and corridors of the Maniacal Mansion, adding sinister puzzles and mind bending mayhem to its spine tingling atmosphere! For those who survive the Maniacal Mansion, there is an amazing reward! Just ascend the mansion steps to begin your journey, can you cross the threshold of Mintie's Maniacal Mansion and live to tell the tale? Or will you join the chorus of spectres that came before you? Only you can be the judge! Check the Event Calendar for local times! Spooktacular Party Furni now in Orange and Black! Party Furni with a flair for scares, no haunted house is complete without these spooky seats! The Spooktacular Party Furni Addition will arrive in Autumn Imports at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, October 22nd! Be there or be scared! VFK Halloween Creature Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 23rd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 24th, 2011. Goblins and zombies and werewolves, oh my! Soon, these terrifying monsters and many more will be out roaming the streets and collecting treats on the scariest night of the year. These fiendish monsters will venture forth from houses in neighborhoods, but where did all these creatures originate? On our quest today, we will look at some of the creepiest, most frightening and terrifying Halloween creatures that emerge on Halloween night! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Halloween Spider Hat! VFK Halloween Creature Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. StarSwimmer 0:45 2. beautifulduckling 0:54 3. Corneria 1:06 4. RomanticLove 1:10 5. GRUMPYG 1:13 6. iamabigdisfan 1:21 7. TigerTerrific 1:22 8. froggybuddy 1:25 9. SimplyAqua 1:33 10. Annslee 1:34 11. Queen_Henwen 1:37 12. FireSnowDream 1:48 13. luna-faerie 1:49 14. AceAwesomeHair 1:49 15. iPlayClarinet 1:49 16. allyforever 2:01 17. Queen_of_Athens 2:01 18. fabmusa 2:10 19. WinterTheDolphin 2:16 20. Minnie_Me 2:22 21. TwistedMystery 2:25 22. Jared 2:28 23. IGuitarPlayer 2:31 24. Question_Mark 2:31 25. Osmello 2:33 26. Awesome_Claudia 2:43 27. LionJonathan 2:43 28. wildsplashstone 2:46 29. rainbowtears 2:51 30. Genie 3:07 Spooktacular Bottles and Bones! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun Little Skulls make everything better, especially where Halloween is concerned! Never leave a crypt without one, and in front yard displays, they're particularly striking! All of our Fun Little Skulls are crafted from pixel polymer and hand detailed for a unique look! And let's not forget spooky bottles! Each of which is filled with ghostly goo that lights up when you rotate them! Spooktacular Bottles and Bones will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, October 23rd! Halloween is just around the corner, so you better stock up! Spooktacular Brooms and Furni! Give your Halloween rooms a bewitching twist with the exciting new Broom Ride, the Broom Ride glides on the lofty hidden ride track available at the Intergalactic Trading Post! Spooky Trees! No outdoor space can be without a few spooky trees to spookify and darken the mood! And last but not least, Mintie's Maniacal Mansion Walls, perfect for giving a new look to any dusty old mansion! All these Spooktacular Goodies will be haunting into Merlin's Magic Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, October 24th! Also the Skeleton Ride and Pumpkin Ride will be returning to Merlin's inventory to replenish the stocks of the avid builder! Spooktacular Rooms! Now the haunting halls of the Maniacal Mansion can be yours, with the Maniacal Mansion - Haunted Hall room! And when your nerves can no longer take the worn walls and eerie glows of the interior, venture out to the Ghostly Grove! Both the Maniacal Mansion - Haunted Hall and Ghostly Grove rooms will be available in the Land Office at 6:00 PM Pacific Time (9:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, October 24th! Spooktacular Cauldrons and Graveyards! There's no better way to take a Halloween trip through a spooky graveyard than in the comfort of your own Cauldron Ride! Iron Fence and terrifying Tombstones are everything you need to build a ghostly graveyard! The Spooktacular Cauldron Ride and Graveyard Accessories will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, October 25th! And today the Spider Ride and Lava Ride will be available in Merlin's! Spooktacular Costumes! Get ready for some ghoulish get-ups with the arrival of the first Spooktacular Costumes, all new for Halloween 2011! Be the life of the party with these AMAZING new costumes! The First of the Spooktacular Costumes will arrive in Autumn Imports at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, October 27th! Spectres and Shadows of Halloween Costumes yet to come! What happens when the football games of the past just won't stay in the past? Yes, that's right, Night of the Living Dead Football! Straight from the dark recesses of your hidden memories, from the very dawn of history, what will emerge? And what would the dawn of history be without blasts of sulphur from the bowels of the Earth? And we all know what the smell of sulphur means, yes these costumes will be lurking just waiting to tempt you! And there is more... Fright Fest Halloween 2011! Are you afraid of the dark, the ghoulish and the undead? Then you will want to avoid Autumn Imports this evening at 5:30 Pacific, 8:30 Eastern time, as another shipment of frightening costumes will be arriving at that time! Be part of Fright Fest and haunt the night! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treating will begin on Halloween evening (Monday) and continue through Tuesday! This will be a Special Triple Witching Spooktacular Trick or Treat! Trick or Treating always includes Candy, but when you have collected a fair amount of Candy, you will then receive a Trick or Treat bucket which you will be able to carry as you Trick or Treat! And finally, for the most determined, if you are a serious Trick or Treater and collect lots of candy, you will find an ultra special Halloween Enchantment! Trick or Treat! 2011 Halloween Pin Mini-Quest In addition to our Sunday Morning Quest, there will also be a Mini-Quest for the 2011 Halloween Pin, which will start Monday, October 31st, Halloween! Midnight Halloween Ball Fright Fest! Come to the Midnight Halloween Ball and become a spectre of the night! The Annual Midnight Halloween Ball will begin when the Chimes of Big Ben Strike Thirteen! That will be the witching hour, Midnight Central Time, (1:00 am Eastern Time (10:00 pm Pacific Time, 6:00 am in the UK). Because of our Midnight Halloween Ball Fright Fest on Saturday, we will not switch to single user mode to do server maintenance but will instead party the night away! Become the Spectre, see you at the Ball, or at least part of you, and don't miss the Special Party Favors available early! Sunday Afternoon we will have our final Halloween Ball at 12:00 pm Pacific Time (3:00 pm Eastern Time, 8:00 pm in the UK) Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favors at the close of the ball! Halloween Spooktacular Celebration Fright Fest Continues! The First of the Annual Halloween Balls will be from 5:00 to 7:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 pm Eastern) Saturday night. At the end of the Halloween Ball you will want to make sure you pick up your exclusive Halloween Party Favor! What would a Halloween Ball be without new Gowns and Attire designed especially for a Halloween Ball Fright Fest! These new Halloween Gowns and Attire will arrive in Autumn Imports before the Halloween Ball this Saturday Evening! You have the costumes, it's Halloween Weekend, the only limits are your imagination, so show up at your most Spooktacular! What apparitions haunt the Halloween Celebration? Are you feeling a bit ghostly, a bit transparent? Do you feel as though you may become an apparition yourself? Midnight near Halloween is the time that spectres haunt the night! A Halloween Treat - For the Wolf in Everyone! Just when you thought it couldn't get anymore Bone Chilling, it's time for the Wolves to come out and play! That's right, this year even the Wolves will have a Bone Chilling outfit for Halloween! Coming to Merlin's, Sunday, October 30th, 2011! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 30th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 31st, 2011. In the realm of mysterious antiquities, few artifacts capture the imagination quite like crystal skulls! Despite being the subject of research and scholarly study, these ancient skulls are still a mystery. Some say that the skulls have magical powers, others say they are merely a modern hoax. Origins of the skulls have been theorized to be anywhere from ancient Mesoamerican peoples to aliens from outer space. One thing is certain, crystal skulls are fascinating icons of our own mortality and are amazingly beautiful! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Skull in Glass Case! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Magical_Ace 0:40 2. Aceiii 0:46 3. Watsup 0:49 4. OrangeYouGlad 0:51 5. Legitlaur 0:55 6. Mr.HollyWood 0:58 7. AceTheSnowman 1:03 8. RomanticLove 1:04 9. froggybuddy 1:10 10. booya 1:22 11. NoahBloo 1:27 12. NoahBear 1:28 13. GRUMPYG 1:31 14. Minnie_Me 1:36 15. allyforever 1:43 16. NoahWolf 1:51 17. NoahOrange 1:52 18. FireSnowDream 1:55 19. noahred 2:04 20. Tbella 2:13 21. Aceboy_Alex 2:15 22. SimplyAqua 2:16 23. iamabigdisfan 2:33 24. Summer_Is_Here 2:42 25. Awesome_Claudia 3:04 26. RollerCoasterFreak 3:25 27. MuddieBuddie 3:25 28. captainwesker 3:28 29. teddybearstar 3:31 30. LionJonathan 3:31 VFK Halloween Mini-Quest 2011! Monday, October 31st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, November 1st, 2011. Halloween has a history dating back to ancient times and has been celebrated by many cultures over thousands of years. The day has been known by various names according to the people and the origins of the holiday, and has ties to both religious and harvest celebrations. Halloween features all sorts of scary creatures such as ghosts, werewolves, and monsters, which are shrouded in myths and legends. On our quest today we are going to take a plunge into the mysterious and ancient story of Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Halloween 2011 Pin!